The present invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST), an SST system, and to a method of operating an SST. In particular, the invention relates to SSTs in the form of automated teller machines (ATMs), and especially low cost ATMs.
ATMs are widely used for dispensing cash and other valuable media. Conventional ATMs provide a user interface that includes a plurality of user interface elements, such as a display and an encrypting keypad, located within a molded fascia.
The display is used to present the user with screens that assist the user in navigating through a transaction. The screens are also used to reassure the user by providing visual feedback about the status of the transaction. To further assist users, a conventional display includes function display keys (FDKs) located on opposite sides of the display. The FDKs align with selectable options that are presented on a screen, so that a user can select an option using an FDK that aligns with a graphical representation of that option. Conventional ATM displays may be monochrome or full color displays.
The keypad is used to allow a user to enter data requested by the ATM, such as the user's personal identification number (PIN). The keypad encrypts the user's PIN to ensure that the user's PIN can be securely transmitted within the ATM.
The ATM user interface may also include an audio facility for providing the user with audio information, such as audible transaction information or advertisements.
As these user interface elements are expensive, the cost of ATMs including these elements is relatively high. This reduces the number of ATMs that a financial institution is willing to deploy.